Mitsume
Mitsume is a mysterious female antagonist appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. She is working alongside the Number Distributor and Vector for unknown reasons. Appearance Mitsume is a rather short girl with wild lime green hair, and her eyes are constantly covered by a black blindfold with cyan markings in the shape of an eye on the front. Her attire is a skin-tight, long-sleeve black shirt with a hole cut out on her midriff, a gray belt, cyan pants, gray gloves, and black shoes. Personality Mitsume does not show much personality, but she gives off an air of competence and unflappability whenever she appears, sometimes even appearing callous. She frequently references the powers she possesses and the fact that wearing a blindfold means nothing whenever someone attempts to escape or confront her. However, she is not adverse to being impressed when another person performs well, nor is she immune to showing stronger emotions like fear. Etymology "Mitsume" means "three-eyed", referencing both the eye on her blindfold and how powerful visionary abilities are sometimes stated to be the result of a "third eye". Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Mitsume made her debut in Numbershot 80, taking a call from the Number Distributor and being told to track down any loose Numbers. She then dropped into an alley and Dueled a homeless man named Suguru, defeating him with no damage and taking a Number that he held. Sometime after, however, Mitsume lost the Number, which somehow ended up in Hikaya Kodoa's possession and placed in Heartland Middle School's professor's safe. When Taichi stole the card due to being possessed by its music, Mitsume re-appeared in the school to retrieve the Number again, only for Taichi to run off with it. Tracking him down with her powers, Mitsume encountered Kuronazo, bantering with him briefly before going off again to track Taichi down, Kuronazo tracking him down himself. The two eventually ran into each other again (literally) before finding Taichi knocked out, the card taken, and Mitsume believed that Suguru had done this to retrieve the Number. Striking a temporary truce, Mitsume and Kuronazo managed to track down and corner Suguru, breaking their truce and engaging in a Triangle Duel with the Number on the line. Though Kuronazo came close to winning with an Instant Win Condition, Mitsume overpowered both him and Suguru with her own Number, Zatoichi, defeating them both in one turn. Kuronazo allowed Mitsume to take the Number as per their agreement, but Mitsume told Kuronazo to give Yuma a message: She would show him no mercy if they were to meet, as they were enemies. After this, Mitsume vanished. Abilities Though Mitsume always wears a blindfold, she possesses the ability to see through a currently unknown power. This same power also gives her incredible visionary abilities, such as being able to track down objects or people like a radar scope, in addition to other abilities like teleportation and handling Numbers without suffering any harmful effects. Deck Mitsume plays a Blind/Eye Deck, focusing on powerful Level 4 monsters. Her monsters cannot attack normally, but Mitsume circumvents this restriction with her "Eye" cards, which support them in addition to lifting their downsides. Category:Characters